


Batfamily Social Media

by lanzhansbitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Consensual Underage Sex, LAST CHAPTER IS MATURE/EXPLICIT, M/M, Social Media, Social Media AU, but only in the last chapter!, everyone gets along, i do give a warning, other ships will be like background but will also happen, so please don't come at me, superbat will eventually happen, the gotham gazette keeps meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanzhansbitch/pseuds/lanzhansbitch
Summary: I've recently got into the Batfamily and have been seeing so many social media posts about them that I wanted to try my hand at it. There will be real photos so there will be "actors" in a way, so be warned.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 90
Kudos: 404





	1. Who's Who

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments or over on my [Tumblr!](https://gayshipshavekilledme.tumblr.com/)

Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ben Affleck 

Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Steven R. McQueen

Jason Todd/Red Hood - Matthew Daddario 

Tim Drake/Red Robin - Ryan Potter

Damian Wayne/Robin - Karan Brar

Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Katherine McNamara

Stephanie Brown/Spoiler - Kathryn Newton

Cassandra Cain/Black Bat - Lana Condor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian has changed, he used to me Aidan Gallagher because I could not find a good actor for him, but then someone in the comments recommended Karan Brar and even if he isn't Middle Eastern, I think he's still a good fit. I hope you guys like it.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way Jason comes back was inspired form a SuperBat fanfic I read where Superman returns Jason to Bruce by pretending that he found Jason in a child trafficking ring or something like that. If you guys know the fanfic it came from please let me know so I can give credit! I could not find it.
> 
> Someone in the comments told me which fic it was! It is [Brohters come in kinds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891013) check it out!!

This morning's newspaper took everyone's breath away. The infamous Bruce Wayne got a son back after so many years of the world thinking he died!

After the news was out, Bruce had to let people know what is happening. 

Bruce had no idea that this would happen. All of a sudden he gets a phone call from the police saying that they found his son, Jason. Bruce was so taken aback but he still went to the crime scene. He didn't know what to do once he got there. Jason just replied with a "Hey dad," and that got Bruce rushing to his for a hug. Bruce finally got his son back in the eyes of the public, and he's happy Jason can come out of hiding. 

Jason himself was tired of hiding and not joining his family out in public. Of course, he wouldn't tell his family and sure as hell not Bruce. So he and Superman conspired behind Bruce's back so Jason can come back from the dead legally and publicly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know when Jason originally died, there was an actual body and he was found in the Robin suit, but maybe the Joker killed the actual Robin, but for some reason through the power of movie/writing magic, the public mistook robin as Jason? And now Robin is officially dead, but Jason is not?  
> Would that work? Idk it's what I am going for.  
> If you have any questions or want to request something do it at my [Tumblr!](https://gayshipshavekilledme.tumblr.com/)


	3. Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there will be a type of plot, but I guess not really.

Bruce tends to not post often because he doesn't understand the point of sharing photos, but he does it when he feels like he needs to share something important to him. He doesn't actually have someone take care of his account because he feels like if it's supposed to be about him, he'll do it himself. But every once in a while one of his kids gets ahold of his account and replies to comments and DM people. Bruce just lets them do it because he likes going back to see who they DM'd and every once in a while he gets a laugh out of it. 

Dick likes posting work out selfies, shenanigans with his brothers, and photo shoots he does with his family. Every once in a while he posts pictures or videos of him doing gymnastic workouts or routines he still knows just for the fun of it. People tend to forget he came from the circus and always comment on how amazed they are. Dick only really goes on Instagram to post so he doesn't really follow a lot of people, but people he does follow are gymnasts and a few parkour accounts. He likes recreating moves he sees while he's out on patrol. Of course, he also follows all the fan accounts he can find of himself Dick Grayson, but also Nightwing. It's interesting to see all edits they do. 

Jason Todd got an Instagram so Dick stops nagging him. At first, he didn't like it, but just like his older brother, he started watching people post photos of the Batfamily on 'fan accounts' and he eventually found people made fan accounts about HIM, Red Hood. He started following all the ones he could find and followed other fan accounts about his family just to throw people off. He's mostly on Instagram now just to see if someone caught a video or photo of him doing stupid shit. Jason barely posts any pictures of his face just because he doesn't like to, but his Cass, Steph, and Babs say he looks handsome and he should post them. If he doesn't do it enough his sisters hack into his account to post some for him. Jason just leaves them up because he _does_ look good. 

Tim of course has Instagram for the Wayne Company but he also follows a few conspiracy theory accounts. He's only really on it to post about the company but he made a second account just to post conspiracy photos and talk to other conspiracy accounts. He uses that one more often. No one really knows it's him and his family doesn't even know he has a second account. 

Damian got Instagram once Dick introduced it to him. He posts photos when he does photoshoots, but mostly post pictures of his art and of course his pets. He follows a few animal accounts and a few artists but he's only really there to look at dogs. His followers love tagging him in anything animal-related because they know Damian will look through _all_ of them. He likes every single one and comments on how he loves their animals. 

Barbara of course loves Instagram. She loves taking selfies of herself but also loves taking pictures of her family and friends. She has a few following for her aesthetic but they mostly follow her because she's friends with the Wayne Family. She doesn't mind bc she gets to post derpy photos of her friends. She follows beauty guru accounts but also batgirl fan accounts. She loves the photos they manage to catch of her because half the time she looks good and badass but the other half she looks derpy which cheers her up when she needs it. 

Stephanie just like Barbara posts about herself mostly but every once in a while she posts photos of her with the Wayne Family. She likes posting about her life just to keep her friends and family in the know. She also follows beauty guru accounts but also food accounts. She loves finding new recipes to 'try' out. She's getting the hang of cooking and baking. One of her famous tags is #waynemanorselfies because she has so many. She was the one who originally started the tag but the rest of the batfamily started posting selfies under that tag. 

Cass got an account on the insistence from Babs and Steph. She likes posting city views and hobbies but every once in a while she posts photos of herself when she has a good memory. She doesn't really follow other people other than family but she does follow a few ballet dancers and play actors. Everyone loves when she posts pictures of herself that those are always the most liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request, ask in the comments or on my [Tumblr!](https://gayshipshavekilledme.tumblr.com/)  
> I need your help choosing actors for the superchildren. Help me out by voting using this [link!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1DB5GkRZfQwIhZVQxdQ9da6KpPeByehBuge_Hc0JeXjY/prefill)


	4. Instagram pr.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can do this [quiz](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1DB5GkRZfQwIhZVQxdQ9da6KpPeByehBuge_Hc0JeXjY/prefill) that would be great!

Bruce went out for lunch on a cloudy day and he just had to take a photo of the view. He loves his city and views like this remind him of how beautiful his city is. 

Dick was out with his brothers on a rare night just messing around when Tim dared him to try to walk backward on stairs. Dick never backs down from a bet no matter how impossible it is, especially when he is a little drunk. His brothers laugh while he tries and the harder he tries the more he looks like a dumbass. They compare him to a spider monkey and they continue to call him that the rest of the night.

Barbara was staking out a place one day when Cass appears with a bag of food. She quickly took this photo of her because she looked so guilty and caught. Babs knee Cass was supposed to be doing a 'diet' and she was just happy her best friend was enjoying eating whatever she liked. This is currently her favorite photo.

Every time Steph is at Wayne Manor she tends to sneak away to one of the best guest bathrooms to take mirror selfies. She's making it her mission to take a picture everywhere there is a mirror. Everyone loves going through the Wayne Manor selfies tag just to take a look at the manor. Steph always makes sure Bruce and Alfred are okay with the photos she posts before posting. She does have a few in the Batcave, but she keeps those to herself.

Jason was proud the day he stole Dick's cereal at Wayne Manor. Dick takes his cereal very serious and the fact that Jason got his hands on it was something magical. Sadly right after this photo was taken Dick tackled him to the ground to get his cerise back. It's still a great accomplishment for Jason so he proudly posted it. Anyone who followed Dick and knew how serious his cereal was to him, clapped for Jason in the comments.

Tim rarely looks good in any photo he takes, but when he does look good, he posts them. This was a photo Barbara took of him bc he looked like a hobo at the moment but for some reason, he looked good in the photo. The batfamily thinks the picture is cursed but Tim just thinks it's magical.

Damian was getting annoyed by his brothers when Cass took this photo of him. This is her favorite photo she has of him because he looked so annoyed but in a good funny brotherly way. (Jason and Dick were very drunk and falling over each other) She sent it to him that night and he posted it on Instagram right away knowing Cass only shared the photo with him because she wanted him to see how funny he looked. When Cass sees he posted it, she smiles and likes it right away.

This photo is one Bruce loves of his daughter because she looks so happy and content. He was the one who took the photo on her insistence and when she was awkwardly standing in the plane he made funny faces behind the camera while doing funny poses until she smiled. Cass posted her favorite one of her because she will never forget Bruce's poses. She has a few more she didn't post but loves just as much and shared with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like that I gave a little story behind the photos? Did I do the characters justice? Let me know if you want more of these! These were fun to make!!


	5. Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I need help choosing a Conner Kent if you guys have an idea comment it below!   
> Also a Jon Kent! I'm having some trouble deciding and the help would be appreciated.

Bruce has Twitter for WE and to post information about stuff happening with his company. Every once in awhile he tweets stuff that happens at home that he thinks is ridiculous just to call out his children. His most liked and RT post is a thread of him calling out Tim for his gremlin tendencies. Tim replies right away saying he gets it from him. Bruce denies it but every Batfam member calls him out on it saying he's the worst gremlin of them all. The press has a field day with this and Bruce just doesn't comment on it to keep the mystery up. He's a little shit sometimes.

Dick's Twitter is full of political memes. He loves calling out the president with memes and loves talking with his followers. After the BLM took place he talks about being a police officer and even says he stepped down until the BPD does some changes. The BPD even replied saying he's one of the best cops out there and they plan to do some changes. The BPD still hasn't hired him back yet but he's hopeful. Besides he's still Nightwing. His followers love him even more and even use him as an example of what police officers that are for the moment should do. He gets a few haters but he always responds with educational memes.

Jason has Twitter for one thing and that's for the RedHoodSpotted tag to see if his fans know where he is. He also has it to keep track of his siblings. He loves tweeting shit about his brothers and starts arguments with them often. People who follow him tend to ask him often how he is doing. Jason tends to get annoyed and complains, but always answers those who ask. He also once asked for his followers to send him 'used to be dead' memes, and they come through. Jason always reblogs those because he thinks it's too funny. 

Tim, like Bruce, has twitter for WE, but he also tweets a lot of depression memes. His followers first got worried, but Tim explained with one tweet, "You guys do know I'm a Gen Z right?" and from there on his followers send him so many memes he relates to. He almost ALWAYS reblogs them. He also tweets random shit Bruce does, people don't know if they believe Bruce actually fell into the pool because of Titus, or if it's fake, but they reblog anyways. His siblings get in on it and Jason even posts photos just to annoy Bruce. 

Damian got Twitter when his followers over on Instagram told him that they can share more animal photos and videos on there. Damian signed up right away and once he figured out how it worked, he created a thread for his followers to add pictures and videos of their pets. He loves getting on there to see new animals and every once in awhile tags Bruce to ask for one he doesn't have. That is how he ended up with his first fish. Damian also gets on there when his siblings tag him and almost always it's for a fight. 

Barbara LOVES Twitter just as much as Instagram. She loves all the memes and shit-talking, but she loves making her own meme's. That is what she is known for. Her followers love her memes of the Wayne kids. The Wayne kids always reply with either agreement or disagreement but they always retweet it. She always reblogs videos of people doing karate/judo moves and she always posts a video of herself doing the moves. Her followers then start sending her videos to do. She doesn't do them often so her identity won't be compromised, but when she does them, her siblings sometimes reply with their own failed attempts or sometimes success. 

Steph goes on twitter only to fuck with Tim. She loves causing problems with him on twitter to the point he sometimes goes trending. It's never for bad things, just embarrassing stuff like when he left his underwear at her place (it was an old pair he left behind when they used to date). Everyone kept asking if they were dating or not. Tim didn't respond but eventually said they used to date. Their followers went wild and wanted to know details, but they both kept it to themselves. Steph also loves reblogs recipes and tries them out. She posts pictures of the successful ones. But she also sometimes post the ones that came out hilariously bad. 

Cassandra doesn't tweet much but when she does it's to @ her brothers when she finds them doing random shit. They always respond asking where she is. Cass always responds with a photo of what she is seeing from her hiding spot. Everyone loves these tweets because she always catches them doing random shit. Bruce? He was being attacked by Alfred the cat while Damian just laughs. Jason right after a nap because his bed hair is hilarious, and Tim crying over spilled coffee. Everyone always asks for more and does her best to deliver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and hopefully I did the characters justice. If you think I didn't please educate me!


	6. Twitter pt. 2

Bruce gets attacked on Twitter by his kids all the time, even if he himself tries to tweet about his kids. Everyone loves it when his kids roast him on twitter because _all_ his kids come out to roast him. They also love learning new things about Bruce since he is a private man and hearing him do _normal_ stuff like stealing cookies before dinner is something his followers love learning about him. 

Tim loves talking shit about his brother all the time and Bruce tries to keep his children inline especially Tim since he's the Co-CEO of WE but Tim does what he wants. Bruce does have some fun though, and he has to agree, Cass is sometimes his favorite. 

Dick decides to do something that he thinks is important. His family, of course, supports him all the way. Dick is happy to leave BPD for a while until things change, besides he's still Nightwing and still helps people when he can. 

Dick walked in on something he should have not seen, and he should have knocked. Sadly they aired it out on Twiter. The good thing is no one knows what really happened, but Dick will never forget what he saw his younger brother doing in his bedroom. Dick will always remember to knock. Their younger sister Cass somewhat knows what happened and she is here for it. 

Tim loves it when the people who work for the WE company don't know who he is and treat him nothing like a little kid. This time he got free money out of it and hopefully, he can get money out of them. He might be a sugar baby now, but whatever gets him free money. His sisters don't mind at all apparently. 

Damian started a thread for people to share photos of their pets and he already loves all the photos. One comment made him look up Siamese Fighting fish and now he is begging Bruce to get him one. He is so close to getting one. 

Fights always start on Twitter and Jason always encourages it. Barbara just tweets things that always happen around Wayne manor and that is how all fights start. She just sits back and lets it happen. Everyone loves these tweets.

Steph loves fucking with Tim on Twitter. She also loves confusing people. She has a few photos she took while they were still together and she still uses them and Tim hates it but always laughs when it makes people think they are together but they won't confirm anything. 

Cas loves fucking with her family. She always sees them do mundane or random things and she loves tweeting about it. Especially if they reply right away. Cass has seen some things that are so weird that people don't believe her but her family always responds to tell her to leave them alone. People don't know if it happens but just agree that the Wayne family is weird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more stuff I have made after this, but if you guys have any suggestions that would be awesome!


	7. Gotham Prince's New Boy Toy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't really have a schedule for posting these, but it's been longer than I wanted so I do apologize. I just moved out of my apartment and now back home. I am currently also taking online classes so posting might be slow.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Gotham Gazette just tweeted out Bruce was spotted with his new "boy toy" and the Bat kids troll with them. They all love Clark and won't stand the GG drag his name. 

Bruce is in shock about what he just read. He doesn't know how to feal about Clark calling him daddy even in a jocking way. But he does agree with Clark that if they where in a relationship he would be the bottom. He has thought about it, but he also doesn't think about it too hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of you guys were having problems seeing the photos so hopefully, it's fixed now!


	8. Date

Bruce gets bullied to finally ask Clark out on a date because he isn't hiding his crush at all from his family. They give him some good ideas but he still wants to do it himself his way. He's surprised his kids are supporting him, especially Damian. He also doesn't know yet how he's going to ask Clark out, but he's going to do it himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with school so things have been slow. I have slightly lost motivation, but I do have a few things done so I'll post those still. Hopefully, I get inspiration soon.


	9. ARE THEY HAVING SEX???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that sexual stuff will be described in this chapter. It's very mild but still wanted to give a warning.   
> I know there is a three-year difference between Jon and Damian but I wanted Jon to be 15 and Damian to be 16.   
> I also know there is about a 7-year difference between Damian and Tim but Tim is 17 in this.   
> For the others, Jason is 19, Dick is 22, Barbara 22, Stephanie is 18, and Cass is 17.   
> Bruce and Clark are in there late 30's or early 40's.

Bruce just wanted to ask out Clark, he did not expect to find out their sons have gotten closer than he originally thought. How did he not know about this? He was the greatest detective out there! He needs to prepare Damian! He needs to tell him about sexual diseases and how to have proper safe sex. He hasn't done this since Dick. Even then Alfred had the big talk with him. Jason didn't need one and Tim said he already knew everything. Damian hasn't gotten one because he thought Thalia already had one with him or maybe he wasn't interested. He hasn't had one with Cas because honestly hasn't know what to do since she started menstruating. He had Steph and Barbara have the talk with her since.

Damian is so embarrassed that his father has asked him this. How could he fave found out? No one really knew other than him and Jon. He bets it was either Jon telling his father or Tim. 

Bruce can't believe his son kept this from him. He didn't think Damian could keep a secrete from him. He has to go to the store to go get him some important stuff. He needs to go in disguise so he won't be recognized but he needs to go now. 

He still can't believe he found this out through Clark. He just hopes Clark still wants to go out with him even if their children are dating. Now he just has to figure out how to ask out Clark. 

He can't believe Jon's father overheard him with his own son. He probably overheard what he told Jon and what Jon called him. He will never be able to face Clark or his father ever again. He does have to give some warning to Tim though because it's only a matter of time before father finds out about him and the clone. 

He and his brother know too much about each other's sex life and that is frightening. Damian will never be able to face his family. 


	10. He actually did it!

Bruce finally got the courage to ask out Clark after the meeting and little did he know Tim had snuck in to spy on him because he secretly didn't think Bruce would go through with it. Tim was surprised he actually went through with it, but that means he will have to tell people about him and Kon sleeping together. Damian just went through with it because that is what he promised and apparently everyone already knew. Damian is mad Tim is not telling their family even though he promised. 

Bruce thinks he's funny by making everyone believe Clark didn't accept but he's also touched that his family would protect him and even threaten Clark for not accepting. He'll also have to remember to keep an eye out for Tim sneaking into the Tower. But overall Bruce is nervous but excited for his date with Clark. 

Tim doesn't know why Conner isn't replying but he's too nervous to tell his family that he's also sleeping with a super. They never really defined their relationship so he doesn't think he should actually tell his family, but Damian called him out so he has to do it. He knows they will accept him but it's different, he and Conner aren't dating. 

Conner is annoyed Tim just thinks what they are doing is "messing around" like there shared moments in bed don't mean anything to him. He doesn't know if he can just keep "messing around" with Tim, he already caught feelings but apparently not Tim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add some drama *shrug*   
> What do you guys think?   
> Also, the actor for Conner is the actor for Conner in the show Titans, Joshua Orpin.


	11. Tim is trying

Bruce's kids were there to see him off for his date. They gave him advice on what to wear and how to act because he is a little rusty. Bruce was nervous because he didn't know if he should dress up all the way or just dress more casual but appropriate enough for the opera. He dressed more casual just because he knew that would make Clark more comfortable. He then decided to take his flashiest car because he is still Bruce and wanted to impress Clark. His kids laughed but encouraged him and he was happy they were there for him. 

He ordered Dick and Jason to take the lead on patrol tonight since he doesn't want them to follow him on his date. He also seen a little tension between them so hopefully them on patrol will make them talk to each other and figure things out. 

Tim has fucked up. He really fucked up. He just thought there intimate moments where because he messed around and he was projecting his feelings a little. It never crossed his mind that Conner would like him that way as well. He's so dumb right now and he has no idea how to fix things. 

Conner is just done with Tim. He thought he made his feelings clear but apparently not. He wants more than them just "messing around" because Tim means so much to him after these past few years. He just hopes Tim gets his act together and figures out what he wants. 

Bruce is done with his kids bothering him during his date so he is muting this chat. He also doesn't want to deal with another one of his kids dating a Super. 

Tim is surprised by the advice Damian gave him, but he is right, he is the only one who is successfully dating a Super and he did it all on his own. Tim has to tell Conner how he feels and show to him that he wants more too. He just has to figure out how to show him as well. 

Conner has some hope now. And Tim has a small idea that involves there favorite roof and some candles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!   
> There will be a new ship added in the next chapter so keep an eye open for that.   
> Also, do you guys like the Snapchat stories? Let me know!


	12. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham Citizens see some random stuff in Gotham sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second picture might be a little confusing, but it's supposed to be a fan asking Tim about him and Steph since he replied to her asking a question. Hope that clears it up a little.

The Gotham City Gazette is back at it again on the Bruce and Clark stories and this time Tim and Barbara won't let them interrupt the date. They will find out who is following them and maybe not let them tweet for a while. 

(It's meant to say at the end "No. Stop fucking asking." 

One person really wants to know if Tim and Barbara are dating and Tim isn't having it anymore and straight-up denies it now. He has to think about Conner now and he won't let people think he is dating Steph. 

Dick and Jason are in charge of patrol while Bruce is on their date. Cass and Damian are keeping watch at the Batcave but they are mostly just eating Alfred's cookies. Cass finally gets to ask Damian questions about his relationship with Jon, and surprisingly Damian answers. This is the first time he gets to talk about his relationship with someone and he's happy he isn't hiding it anymore, even if it means Cass teasing him every once in a while. 

Some sketchy stuff is caught by the Nightwing fan account. This caught Steph's attention and shes is also on the same train of thought as the Red Hood fan account. She'll definitely keep a close eye out and text the group chat later. 

Tim and Conners's date is caught by those fan accounts as well but at least it's something romantic. 

Tim set up candles on their favorite rooftop and had Alfred help him prepare some small snacks. He mostly wanted to talk and explain himself to Conner first and hopefully turn it to a small date as Damian said. It will be in their suits but hopefully, they have a date outside of them too. 

Steph is loving these fan accounts and follows them right away so she can keep up to date on her friend's shenanigans. She is so calling them out on the group chat later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? Some of you guys did! Hope some of you guys don't hate it. 
> 
> Guys, I've been obsessed with the Mo Dao Zu Shi/Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation fandom recently and it has consumed my life. Send help guys lol. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this little chapter! A new chapter might come out this week just because this one is so short. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know, I'm currently on a sugar high and shacking so some help would be appreciated.


	13. Date Aftermath

Tim and Cass knew their older brother's were getting closer especially after the 'incident'. Everyone is surprised, especially Bruce. He can't even think that two of his kids would get together. Even if Dick and Jason didn't grow up that much together, they are still his kids; he can't see them like that. 

The sexual tension between Dick and Jason was so high strung that it finally snapped on patrol and they didn't hold themselves back anymore. They don't exactly know where their relationship is going, but for now, they are heading toward Dick's apartment. 

Bruce and Clark's date will continue at the manor after Clark comes back from saving some people and now that his kids are out of the manor he won't let Clark leave. In Bruce's opinion, he thinks the date went well and Clark looked so happy when he held his hand at the opera. He's happy his kids shooed away that photographer because that moment was just for them. He also hopes to finally kiss Clark since he didn't get to after the opera. 

Damian is headed towards Jon because he knows what his father is intended to do. Damian is disappointed Lois will be there though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally caught up with all the photos I have now, so updates may be slow. I don't think it will be long now though.   
> Hope you guys like it, leave some ideas in the comments!


	14. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this is the end, but the next chapter would be some notes I have written and side little stories. The next chapter will also be Explicit so you don't have to read it.

In the middle of all her brothers coming out, Cas decided to come out as well. Her brothers are doing so she will. She might not have a partner now but that doesn't define her either.

Since the media is wondering what Bruce thinks, he might as well respond right away. He loves his children no matter what and he won't deny it. He wanted to post a photo of Clark as well but he and Clark just started dating. It might be a surprise to people about Jason and Dick, but people will have to remember that Dick and Jason didn't really grow up together since Jason was dead and didn't come back for a long time. As far as people know Dick and Jason just meet when Jason came back from the dead. 

A few months after Bruce and Clark have been dating for a while, he finally got to tell everyone about Clark. 

Bruce and Clark instantly became everyone's favorite celebrity couple. Bruce and Clark still have secrets of course because they still have their hero personas. Some people ask how they feel about their kids dating since Jon and Damian are dating. They just always reply that they support their relationship and that they started dating before Clark and Bruce started dating. 

The Wayne family from then on take part in the Gotham Pride Parade every year and Wayne Enterprises donates money to LGBT friendly organizations and has scholarships open for LGBT youths. 

Tim and Connor become a sensation on Instagram because they always travel together and take cute photos that even Tim looks good in. 

Dick and Jason keep their relationship on the down-low from the public but every time they are seen in public, everyone goes crazy bc everyone thinks they are the hottest couple out there. 

Damian and Jon become the cutest couple that everyone adores and respects. Since they are still young and underage, Clark and Bruce like to keep their relationship out of the public eye. Jon and Damian don't mind because they just keep to themselves. They like spending time together and most of the time they go between their cities to patrol and go on dates. 

Since Clark, Connor, and Jon practically live at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Clark had to set up some rules. Jason and Dick are not allowed to do any funny business outside their rooms. The same goes for Tim and Connor because they can't keep their hards from each other. Damian and Jon don't need any rules because they dated the longest and hid it the longest. They don't show affection in public because Damian isn't used to it, but Jon is warming him to it. 

Everyone is happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it. I will probably do a sequel to this in the future.


	15. See, what had happened was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side little stories I had on my phone that kept bugging me so I had to write them down.   
> There will be some action going on, so because of that, the rating has gone up to Explicit.   
> Check out the tags too! There is a new one that I added and it will turn some of you away.

***This is what was running on my mind while creating the posts***

Jason tweeted about wanting to be dead again because he was embarrassed. Turns out Dick walked in on him jerking off. It was at Wayne Manor. Dick was so surprised that he stood at the door just watching. When Jason realized he opened his eyes and that was when he came while moaning out Dick's name. Dick just kept on staring at him until Jason threw a pillow at him to get out. Jason was so embarrassed but it turned him on even more that he had to take care of himself again. Dick ran to his room and locked the door behind him and ran to his closet to find his dildo (ha) and started fucking himself on it while cumming to Jason moaning his name. 

After that Jason and Dick acted like nothing happened when they knew exactly what they both did. 

Nothing ever happens again until Dick and Jason are patrolling by themselves and end the night with them talking about that night. Dick said he ended up spending hours playing with his toys while thinking about Jason moaning his name. Jason ends up kissing him and grinding his hard-on onto him. They both make out and cum in their pants that night. 

~

***Underage Sex***

Clark overheard Jon and Damian after patrol one night. He heard some moaning from Jon and tuned in thinking he was in trouble but he ended up hearing Damian saying some inappropriate things to his son... that is how he found out. He didn't tell Jon how he found out but it's something that he wishes he can forget. 

What Damian said is "my rohi you look so beautiful right now." Jon was begging Damian, "Dami, please." and Damian couldn't take his beloved begging for him, "Come for me beloved." Jon cries out while moaning out Damian's name. That's when Clark blushes so hard and tunes out his son and his boyfriend. 

When Clark finally calmed down, he gathered his courage and googled what rohi meant since he knew Damian spoke Arabic. He was touched when he found out it meant soulmate/dear beloved. 

The reason Damian was embarrassed was because Jon kept begging him and Damian couldn't help but say "You look so beautiful under me," "chock me with your penis love," and "pull my hair harder." Damian surprisingly has a dirty mouth that drives Jon crazy. 

~

***There were specific stories behind these texts***

Tim starts spending the nights at the tower with Kon once they started having sex. Bruce just thinks it's because he's working on a case or spending time with the team. Clark thinks Kon is spending more time at the tower to be away from him or because he wants to be with his friends. They both don't know they are always having sex at the tower.

Damian after patrol went to go buy condoms (in his disguised civilian clothes) from the corner store on Jon's street. They just began experimenting and they wanted to go further but needed condoms and lube and Jon made Damian go. He was so embarrassed but the young teenager at the counter didn't even care. Jon and Damian ran out of lube the first night and only had 1 condom left in the box. Damian had to start carrying a lot more cash on him. 

Tim got frustrated when he and Kon wanted to get frisky on patrol but his tights are too TIGHT so he had to make a flap for easy access for Kon. He only wears those pants when he's out with Kon. 

When Damian was sent to spend time with Jon at the Kent farm they both couldn't keep their hands to themselves while sleeping in the same room. Since Conner was also sleeping a few doors down, they decided to sneak out to have some fun in an empty stall in the barn. Connor was horrified to find out his younger brother was also having sex with a Robin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end!   
> I hope you liked the side stories that have been living on my phone for a while!   
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around! I'm actually proud of this and hopefully, I get to continue it in the future! <3


End file.
